Dinner
by sherlolly29belle
Summary: Meteor Garden 2018! - A sweet take on DaomingSi and Sancai's relationship. "Most guys wouldn't know how to deal with this situation, but AhSi is proud to say that he's not one of those stupid-heads. He can take care of his Sancai just fine."


***DINNER***

"Goodnight, sir."

AhSi nodded his head and climbed up the stairs to Sancai's apartment. He could feel his security personnel watching him. As he reached his fiancee's unit, the security personnel bowed once again and left with the car.

This had been a usual night for DaomingSi. Ever since he started handling some of his family's domestic businesses, he had less free time and his driver had to personally drive him wherever he went.

Sancai was in her senior year and AhSi was finishing his final paper for his master's degree, at the same time undergoing training as a vice chairman for the Daoming Enterprises. He could not even remember the last time he had dinner with Sancai. Well, he meant a fancy dinner, since he slept at her apartment most days of the week, Sancai, with her unwavering mothering instinct, always made dinner for him.

"You can't go hungry! We know how cranky you get when you're hungry!" Her lame excuse for every single time he tried to stop her from preparing dinner for him. Ordinary people's food was never his favorite but he could eat the same dish Sancai prepared in the morning and heated at night.

He didn't want to add up on her list of things to do. With her graduation paper, part-time jobs and job applications, he really hoped she could accept his help sometimes.

He respected her wishes. Those were simple requests compared to all the headaches he gives her. If only she was not too smart, he could have tricked her to accept a better part-time job with a better pay, with a simple text message to one of his business partners, he could have done it, but he knew how mad she would be once she found out his dirty trick again. He really would not want to suffer another break-up because of his possessiveness.

DaomingSi rolled his neck a bit and turned the knob. The apartment was quiet.

Sancai has a habit of listening to music while waiting for him. "Hey, Sancai?" AhSi frowned and curiously looked over the sofa. As expected the apartment is pretty small. He had wanted to get her a bigger one but she strongly declined.

He heard a flushing sound coming from the bathroom's direction and saw his fiancée step out. "You okay?" He asked. He noticed that she was touching her stomach.

Sancai looked up and smiled weakly. "Daomingsi," she started walking towards him but Daomingsi was faster and reached her in seconds. "Have you had dinner?" She asked him, looking up at his face, trying to guess how his day went.

DaomingSi frowned and pulled her in a hug. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Sancai sighed and buried her face to his chest. Savoring the smell, she had always loved the natural scent that Daomingsi exudes. The smell of his strength and protection, his arms was always the safest place for her. "Yeah. Just a little bit of pain."

DaomingSi frowned, a bit sad that this would be one of those nights again. "Is it the first day?"

Sancai giggled and nodded her head without lifting her face from his chest. Who would have thought that the great DaomingSi would know things like this? The F3 would crack up if they knew how well DaomingSi took care of her this time of the month.

DaomingSi sighed and hugged her tighter. "Do you want a massage? Or tea? You know I'm not good at that but I could call Ximen to come over and make you a special mix." He looked down at her, watching her black hair buried at his chest, waiting for her answer. "Hey?" He prodded.

Sancai shook her head and turned her head, still not wanting to lift her head from the comfortable spot. "Can we stay like this the whole night? I'm too lazy to move."

DaomingSi nodded and hugged her much closer. "Okay. Tomorrow, I'll buy you ice cream!" He said confidently with a smile. ' _Ah…boyfriend of the year!'_ He said to himself. Most guys wouldn't know how to deal with this situation, but AhSi is proud to say that he's not one of those stupid-heads. He can take care of Sancai just fine.

Sancai laughed. "We still have four gallons from last month y'know. I told you, you bought too much."

DaomingSi frowned and looked at the small fridge at the corner of the room. "Oh, I thought you've finished them all off."

"Stop fattening up." Sancai reprimanded.

"No, no!" DaomingSi kissed her head. "You're too thin! I'll buy you more tomorrow!"

Sancai giggled and just turned her head again, burying her face on his warm chest one more time.

"Hey, Sancai?" He called.

"Um?" She was really too lazy to move.

"Maybe we should lie down? I don't think my legs can remain standing the whole night."

"Okay. Move it my dear Ahsi." She wrapped her arms around AhSi's neck and felt his strong arms lifted her up, carrying her princess-style.

DaomingSi smiled down at her and started walking toward her bedroom. "See, you're as light as a feather!" 

Sancai just laughed. He had always been the sweetest this time of the month. No one else would know about it, the great DaomingSi, caring for his fiancée on her period, but she knows and that is enough.

No one would believe it anyway.

Fin~

Author's Note: Hi! I know I'm not a good writer and I just enjoy reading stuff here on , but I can't seem to find any fanfiction for this cute couple. I love DyShen to bits and their portrayals of DaomingSi and Sancai always make my heart flutter. I really hope I could read more stories about their adventures!

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this short fanfiction. JA!


End file.
